This invention relates to new and useful improvements in double acting fluid operated piston cylinder assemblies.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,378 is directed to a double acting fluid operated piston cylinder assembly employing an elongated cylinder housing having end plugs and having a piston assembly operating therein. This piston assembly is associated with a longitudinal flexible strip for sealing along one open side of the cylinder and employs a clutch control bar which operates a transverse roller in an angled slot in the main body portion.